


Never Too Busy

by cowboykylux



Series: Blue Moon 'Verse [6]
Category: Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, F/M, Spit As Lube, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: He’s doing work in the living room real fuckin’ late one evening. The kinda work that makes him go cross-eyed almost, staring at paperwork that he really don’t give two shits about – until his vision is filled with your bare body as you wedge yourself in between where he’s sittin’ and the table in front of him.
Relationships: Pale (Burn This)/Reader, Pale (Burn This)/You
Series: Blue Moon 'Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491260
Kudos: 13





	Never Too Busy

He’s doing work in the living room real fuckin’ late one evening. The kinda work that makes him go cross-eyed almost, staring at paperwork that he really don’t give two shits about. But it’s part of the job and work is work and he likes having too much money to spend on you, so he does it.

He smokes his cigarettes and stares at lines, wishin’ he were snortin’ them instead – until his vision is filled with your bare tits as you wedge yourself in between where he’s sittin’ and the table in front of him.

“Hel-lo.” He quirks a tired smile, eyes dragging up up up your body until they settle on your pretty eyes.

“Too busy for me?” You ask as you’re already climbing on top of him, straddling the spread of his legs as he leans back into the couch.

His hands are hot and large as they caress your thighs, and he gives the elastic waistband of your panties a little snap against your skin that has you humming out a little laugh, there in the moonlight.

“Never too busy for you doll, but pretty fuckin’ busy.” Pale admits as he reaches one hand up and tangles it in your hair, scratches his blunt nails against your scalp in that way that’s got you meltin’ on top of him. “Gimmie a kiss, c’mere.”

His arms are a strong safe cage around you and you wriggle your way closer to him, your knees pressed tight against his hips as your mouth opens for him real sweet, wet and warm. Your shoulders curl in and he’s completely covered by your embrace, he drinks your happy sighs and low groans like the finest VSOP. You’re a real top-shelf kinda girl, he thinks, especially when you pull back and grin, your fingers running over the plush redness of his bottom lip.

“I missed you.” You kiss the corner of his mouth, the hard line of his jaw, your other hand rubbing at his chest, opening the little buttons on his silk shirt.

He feels his cock twitch in his pants, shifts a little on the couch so he can get more comfortable, so you know what he wants, you can tell, you’re smart. But he says it anyway, because he likes the way you smile at him real fuckin’ devious-like when he says,

“Oh yeah? Why don’t you show me how much.”

Your hands are clever and quick as they pull aside his shirt, exposing his bare skin to the chill of the apartment. But it ain’t chilly, not really, not when you’re right there kissin’ on him, suckin’ marks down his chest.

Down down down you go, slinkin’ off of him until you’re resting on your knees in front of the couch, until his cock’s hard in his trousers and you’re workin’ on gettin’ it free. He strikes up a cigarette and inhales real long, fills his lungs with the soothing weight of nicotine and you.

“Are you gonna be good for me?” He asks as you mouth at the fabric on his trousers, as you pull his zipper down with your teeth.

You huff a little laugh out and pull his cock out, holding it in your hands and makin’ his stomach swoop with the way you lick a fat stripe all the way up his shaft without ever once lookin’ away from him.

“No.” You say all too coy, before your lips close around the head of his dick, and you _suck_ , and Pale curses out too loud.

You suck Pale’s dick like a champ, really you do. He’s fucked you long enough, often enough that you know what he likes, and he knows how you can take him, how to take him real good. Your cheeks hollow out as you swallow him down your throat, the contractions of the muscle makin’ him groan deep in his chest.

“You’re real fuckin’ good sweetheart, you know that? God damn, perfect mouth on me, made for me, just like the rest of you, just for me.” He smokes, blows it out slow slow slow as your hand works to make up for the last little bit of his cock you can’t fit inside your pretty mouth like this.

He knows how you can, if he were to force your head down, make you gag on it. But he don’t want to make you gag tonight, nah, not tonight. Not when you were bein’ so nice to him, so sweet, distractin’ him from all this.

“Shit baby, shit.” He lets his head thump back against the back of the couch and pets your hair slowly, your spit dripping down onto your tits from where you’re keepin’ hot cock nice and wet.

He looks down at you through lidded eyes and groans and moans and curses out your name, licking and kissing and sucking his dick, covered in your own spit and tears from the effort.

“Don’t you fuckin’ touch yourself you slut,” He says, smokes the cigarette down to the butt and pinches it out between his finger tips. You whine against his cock, and the vibrations make him dizzy, make his cock drip down your throat. “I know that pussy wants to be filled, I know. I can smell it, you smell so fuckin’ good I can practically taste it baby. Don’t worry I’ll fuck you right, I’ll come in you like you want you whore, but not yet. Not fuckin’ yet.”

He holds and caresses the back of your head as it bobs up down up down on his dick, alternating between sucking it and licking it, kissing it, rolling his balls in your palm and making his thighs go crazy. He wants to throw you down onto the bed and ram you hard, wants to make the bed fuckin’ break under the force of him pounding you right.

“I’m make the fuckin’ walls shake for you sweetheart, we’ll have the neighbors callin’ the cops with how loud you’ll be cryin’ out on my cock, you got that? How’s that sound baby, tell me.” He rambles, always ramblin’ when you make him feel this fuckin’ hot in his suit.

You pull off his dick then, and what a sight that is, watching his cock slide out of your throat. It feels like it’s in slow motion, feels like it’s never ending, the way he keeps watching watching watching it pull free from your throat. You wipe the spit off your chin with the back of your hand as you grin up at him, nuzzling your face on his thigh as your hand strokes him off.

“Good Pale, real good, you promise?” Your voice is deliciously raspy, and he’s decided he’s gonna come right then and there.

He nudges your cheek with his knee and you smile, bite at your lips. Your tits look so good, he wants to get his hands around them and squeeze but you’re too fuckin’ far away, so he settles for pinching your nose and tipping your head back.

“I promise, now open up I’ve got a hot load for you and you better drink up every single fuckin’ drop.” He commands, and you do, your hand speeding up faster and faster, workin’ his cock harder harder harder.

You spit onto your palm to keep him slick, and he’s sweaty in his fuckin’ suit when he pinches your nose harder, makes your tongue stick out as he paints your face with ropes of his come.

It’s a fuckin’ waste, he thinks, he loves watching it slide outta your cunt, but he knows there’ll be time for that soon, real fuckin’ soon.

And when you blink against the impact of hot come on your cheeks tongue chin tits, Pale thinks this sure as shit beats paperwork.


End file.
